How to Live with Ferrets
by Priestesses of H.I.S.S
Summary: (Dash #43) The wizarding world had not gotten any less prejudiced or any more just...it had only turned the tables on who was persecuted and who was revered. Hermione was on a mission to fix what the most recent wrong and may have tripped up and had to learn along the living with ferrets might not be so hard after all.
1. Chapter 1-Rule1-Use a Soft Touch

**Greetings and Salutations!**

**This one has been in the works for over a week now. I have been adding to it when I am not working on another something. One of my Coven members, Claw (who also writes on here), ask me to write a Dramione cause she was dying to read one while writing hers. So even though I said no more WIP's, she has been waiting (not so patiently with whips and threats) so I decided to go ahead and give her the first 2 chapters cause I luv her!**

**I will be updating this one until it is done but I will have to work on my personal profile story 'Secret' first tomorrow. I have been neglecting my readers this week. They are used to an update almost every day and they have only gotten one this week I think...maybe two...**

**Warning: The is marked M for a reason. There will be language and lemons and who knows what else may sneak in from here on out. Be warned from this point on!**

**Always**

**~Tempest**

**PS: Claw-you will need your fan before this is over hun! (D.E.D.)**

* * *

The war was over. Battles had been won and lost on both sides. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He Who Must Not Be Named...whatever people chose to call him, he was ashes now blown away by the winds of time and change. It was the dawning of a new era. An era she had hoped would lead to peace and acceptance and end the prejudices of their magical world. A child's hope to be sure.

The trials for the 'of age' Death Eater's, the adults who had led their unwitting children into darkness and pain had all ended. This time not a single soul had been saved from persecution by lies, money, or a supposedly exalted reputation. The courts had made this very clear when they had not only pronounced Lucius Malfoy as guilty but had sentenced him to life in Azkaban without chance of release. The others had all fallen just as swiftly and brutally with the exception of two.

Thanks to the testimonies of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix as a united front, Narcissa Malfoy had been pronounced guilty of association but had been so by force. She had been given the choice of five years in Azkaban or five years in exile from English soil. She had chosen exile as any sane witch would and had left the country with an Auror escort to one of the many homes the Malfoy's owned in Italy.

Severus Snape had been the other. As of the announcement of his full pardon and his accommodations for his heroism, he was still in hospice convalescing from his wounds. After they had gotten the diadem and all that had happened in the Room of Requirement, she had gone back with her still borrowed time turner and cast silent spells to keep her brilliant Professor alive long enough for the three to run off again. She had then worked on him tirelessly until he was no longer on the brink of death. Once she knew he would survive the transport, she had taken him away and hidden him in a muggle hospital so he would not be found until they wanted him to be.

He was now under the care of private healers and resting peacefully in his own room at Grimmauld place with Harry. Though he was still a menace to one's self esteem at times, he was learning to relax around at least her and talk like one normal human being to another. She actually was beginning to enjoy the time spent with him.

Of course all of that brought them to this damned ridiculous day! Hermione was so appalled at what was about to happen that if she had not known the consequences of walking away from the newest bit of hypocrisy this Ministry had concocted, she would be half way to Australia by now and away from this mess. As it was, her own moral code wouldn't let her walk away and leave one of the poor souls on trial at the moment to the machinations of the new Wizengamot. The brutality and cruelty were no better now that it was ran by the 'light' than it had been when it was a bunch of pureblood bigots sitting in those seats.

Looking down at her arm she fidgeted with the bracelet that was magically bound around her wrist. Right now it just resembled a black band of leather with a black jewel set in the center where a watch face would normally be. However, she knew that would change very soon and she had to swallow twice to keep the bile from rising at this new form of privacy invasion and slavery...cause that was how she saw it...a form of slavery.

The court was called to order and as Harry sat down next to her on the left and Ron on the right, they all held hands and she knew by the clammy feeling of Ron's and the chill to Harry's that neither boy was feeling any better about what was coming then she was. Her apprenticeship started with Barrister Chara Black, a distant cousin of Sirius', the following week and she couldn't wait. She planned to use all of her spare time to find a way to end this barbaric new program and set the ones browbeaten by it...free!

She watched as the children of the death eaters, what people were wrongly referring to as the junior death eaters were brought into the court room. Their hands and feet were bound in anti-magic cuffs and they were all chained together with thick iron links that caused a horrible scraping noise as they shuffled forward like zombies. Hermione's gut churned as they lined up in front of the Wizengamot like the condemned used to for firing squads and she had to turn her head before her face gave away her disgust.

"The session has been called to order. The accused stand before us as one and will now hear their sentencing. As each of you were under age at the time of your coercion into Lord Voldemort's ranks, we have been asked to show you mercy with your sentence. We have come up with a way to allow you your freedom and keep a close watch on you and your choices."

"You have a choice to make today ladies and gentlemen. You can either take your shorten sentence in Azkaban of ten years and you will be escorted from here straight to the island at the close of this session. Or you can decide to participate in the new Keeper's program. In this program your emotions, thoughts, and magic will be tied to a keeper. That person will be in charge of you until this court deems you trust worthy to be released or you have met your ten year sentence."

"We have tested all of you and we have asked for volunteers to come forth who meet the magical and intellectual abilities of each of you. We paired you off with someone who is as powerful and as smart as you to ensure you will not be able to overpower your keeper or outsmart them. Keep in mind young ones...if it wasn't for some of your peers agreeing to be your keeper...you would be going to Azkaban without another option."

"Let's begin shall we. Gregory Goyle, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Lord Voldemort and taking the mark of a death eater. You sentence handed down by this esteemed panel is ten years in Azkaban or up to ten years bound to a keeper. Which sentence do you choose Mr. Goyle?"

Goyle looked like he had lost weight during his stay in the Ministry cells. He was dirty and his clothes were unkempt. His hair had grown out to his ears and his face could use a nice, long shave. Hermione had never liked the Slytherin but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to gather him and all his friends and take them away to some place warm and clean and safe.

"I choose the keeper program your honor."

The gavel came down and the resounding boom echoed throughout the room. His anti-magic cuffs fell away and a band was placed around his wrist. Unlike the keeper's, the prisoner's cuff bit into their skin and took a small sample of their blood. This would activate the suppression magic and allow full control of the prisoner to the keeper. Grimacing with the pain, Goyle kept his head down and waited quietly.

"Miss Abbott, would you step forward please and stand next to your charge?"

Hermione glanced over to watch Hannah give Neville a sweet smile before standing and walking calmly to the front of the courtroom.

"Do you understand the rules and regulations of your position as keeper and how to use the band to control your charge as needed?"

"Yes I do your honor."

"Do you agree to uphold your actions to the spirit and letter of this new program, to help rehabilitate the prisoner, and to report any behavior be it good or bad to the Auror assigned to your pairing?"

"I do your honor."

Hermione watched as the head Auror walked to the pair and held their bands side by side. With a few swishes of his wand and murmured words the bands activated. Goyle's intake of air could be heard through the whole room and she hoped it didn't hurt as much as was a surprise. Hannah's black jewel turned blue and the Auror reached over, speaking to her quietly and tapped her wand to the gem with another murmured incantation. The jewel turned red and Hermione watched Goyle's face drain of color as his eyes went dull with sadness.

"You may now go Miss Abbott and take your charge with you. We will see you at his six month update trial."

Hannah nodded her head at the panel and gently took Goyle's arm. Her whispered words could not be heard but his look that he gave her made Hermione's heart ache and her eyes blur with tears. Looking down she kept her gaze averted until she got control of her emotions again.

"Blaise Zabini, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Lord Voldemort and though you did not take the mark, you also did not do anything to try to assist in his downfall. You sentence handed down by this esteemed panel is ten years in Azkaban or up to ten years bound to a keeper. Which sentence do you choose Mr. Zabini?"

"I choose the keeper program your honor."

Again that horrible gavel came down, the cuffs dropped away and he was fitted with a band as well. His hiss of pain was louder than Goyle's and he glared at the Auror before schooling his features back to a blank mask.

"Miss Lovegood, would you please step forward and stand next to your charge?"

Luna in her ethereal way seemed to float up to the front and instead of standing with space between her and Zabini, she leaned against his arm and his look of surprise as he stared down at her made Hermione's anger peak. How bad had they been treated all their lives to be shocked by one show of compassion and caring?

"Do you understand the rules and regulations of your position as keeper and how to use the band to control your charge as needed? Do you agree to uphold your actions to the spirit and letter of this new program, to help rehabilitate the prisoner, and to report any behavior be it good or bad to the Auror assigned to your pairing?"

"I do your honor."

Her fae-like voice floated over the crowd and as it always seemed to do as she had come of age, Hermione and everyone around her relaxed a little more. She watched Zabini close his eyes and as the Auror activated the cuff, his eyes opened to meet Luna's as she looked up at him and the tears that formed caused even Harry and Ron to shift with suppressed emotion next to her. As the jewel turned red, Zabini closed his eyes in despair but something Luna whispered to him made him nod and pull his mask back around him.

Without prompting from the Wizengamot, Luna took Zabini's arm and headed out of the courtroom as the crowd watched. Hermione turned back around just in time to catch Malfoy watching Zabini get led away with sadness in his eyes she didn't even realize he could feel, let alone show. She knew he and Zabini were supposedly best friends but she had never had a chance to see what that looked like.

"Pansy Parkinson, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Lord Voldemort and though you did not take the mark, you also did not do anything to try to assist in his downfall. You sentence handed down by this esteemed panel is ten years in Azkaban or up to ten years bound to a keeper. Which sentence do you choose Miss Parkinson?"

"I choose…the keeper program your honor."

Her pause was accompanied by a shiver of what Hermione assumed was fear. To have someone else in charge of your magic and who could feel your emotions and hear your thoughts Hermione imagined would be a terrifying thing…more so for the always put together and closed off Slytherins. She was glad that her and her friends would be keepers for the last three. She couldn't bare to think about what treatment they would have received under some of the other less forgiving members of their community.

"Mr. Weasley, would you please step forward and stand by your charge?"

The fearful moan that slipped from Parkinson's lips made Ron tense beside her before he stood up. Hermione gave him a soft smile and a pat to his arm before he stepped forward and like Luna, stood closer to Pansy than any of them had ever been before. Ron spoke before the speaker could lead him, his irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes I understand all the rules and regulations and what is required and expected of me as a keeper. As I was one of the main people who thought it was an unfair and unjust penance, I will obviously honor the program to the letter and spirit as I will not stand by and allow my charge to be misused or mistreated during this time period. I will be at every hearing and update and I will make sure to keep detailed notes and memory proof of her rehabilitation and progress."

"Mr. Weasley…we are aware of the objections you and your friends had about this program. But you all agreed that it was better than no choice other than Azkaban. If the prisoner's prove to be what you all argued they were then the sentence should not last as long and they will be free faster than they would have been if we had not taken your testimonies and complaints to heart. Auror Sampson if you would."

As the Auror stepped forward and performed the same charms, Hermione watched Parkinson as she watched Ron. Her eyes were full of confusion and suspicion but as the gem turned red her face turned ashen and she looked up at him with a pleading look instead. With a gentleness only his friends and family were familiar with, he reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear and quietly spoke to her. Her nod was accompanied by a look of wary trust and holding his arm out, they left, Ron looking back only once to nod at her and Harry. They would see him back at the house soon.

"Theodore Nott, as stated with the previous defendants, you have been found guilty of conspiring with Lord Voldemort and though you did not take the mark, you also did not do anything to try to assist in his downfall or the capture of your father. You sentence handed down by this esteemed panel is ten years in Azkaban or up to ten years bound to a keeper. Which sentence do you choose Mr. Nott?"

When Theo looked up it wasn't at the panel in front of him but at her and Harry behind him. Hermione had known Theo a little at school. He had been a good student if a little distracted with girls and quidditch. He had never once called her that foul name or done anything to show he was in any way in league with or agreed with Voldemort's viewpoints. He was the one she was most upset was stuck up there and why she and Harry had finally given in and agreed to do this program.

She had heard that the only one who had volunteered and was compatible with Nott had been Ginny. After the final battle her and Harry had a huge fight and falling out when she had demanded he keep quiet and let all the bottom feeding purebloods get what they deserved. When he tried to talk to her about the unfairness for the kids, she had said she would be happy if they all received the dementor's kiss. Harry had been unable to reconcile their relationship at that point and though he understood her grief and anger over Fred…he had not been able to side with her.

When the program had come about Harry and Hermione had refused to be a part of the barbaric program. That is until they had heard who was volunteering and the rumors that they planned to give back all the pain and horror the Death Eater's had caused on their children. It had been very apparent at that point that if they did not step in…an even larger injustice would occur. As it was Molly and Ginny were not speaking to any of them at all and Ron had been banned from going back to the burrow until he agreed to release his charge to his sister. After breaking their bond and trust while on the run, he was determined to prove his loyalty and true friendship to them again and had not once balked at the threats from his mother or sister.

Nott faced the front and addressed the wizards staring down at him in a clear voice.

"I choose the keeper program your honor."

Squeezing her hand in reassurance, Harry stepped out into the aisle to the gasps of Ginny and Molly who up until that very moment must have believed in the end he would choose his make shift family over a bunch of pureblood bigots. They really never did know Harry it seemed.

"Mr. Potter, I am guessing I do not need to go over the same things with you as your friend Mr. Weasley already made it very apparent that none of you have changed your way of thinking about this whole program. Auror Sampson if you please."

Harry turned so he was facing Nott and as the spells were done, Hermione knew he was using the time to let everyone see where he stood on this matter by giving his attention only to the accused. As the Auror stepped back, Harry gestured with his head and Nott left side by side with the savior of the wizarding world, both their heads held high. Camera flashes went crazy behind her but all Hermione could see was Malfoy's face as he realized he was the last one to be charged. The look of fear and hopelessness in his eyes made her want to hold him but she knew that would never be welcome. Letting her shields down she caught his very loud surface thoughts and could only silently thank Professor Snape for his lessons in legilimency and occlumency.

_I am going to end up in Azkaban. There is no way anyone is going to willing come forward and bind themselves to me…_

"Draco Malfoy…"

His head whipped around so fast that Hermione was surprised his neck didn't pop. She could tell he was trying his best to stand up straight and hold on to what little dignity he could in dirty clothes and chains. She had to admire Malfoy for that…his breeding wouldn't allow him to appear downtrodden…even when he was.

"You have been tried and found guilty of willingly taking the dark mark at the age of sixteen. You have been charged with attempted murder of the esteemed Albus Dumbledore and of putting many others in danger by letting known murderers and other death eaters into Hogwarts while children were still present. If it were not for the adamant testimony and arguments of several of your peers these past few weeks, you would not be standing here today but would have found a one way broom flight to Azkaban with your worthless father."

She watched his hands and shoulders tense and hoped he was smart enough not to open his mouth and try to defend his father right this second…it would ruin everything! Thankfully he managed to contain his obvious outburst and all Hermione could hear in her head was his younger self saying _my father will hear about this._

"As it is, they made a compelling argument in your defense. With that in mind I ask you Mr. Malfoy which sentence do you choose? Keep in mind that due to your charges, yours will be the full ten years with no chance of early release from the program or Azkaban."

Hermione bit the inside of her lip to keep from crying out at the unfairness of that. She could feel the half-moon cuts she was leaving in her palms as she clenched her hands tightly together at her sides.

"Are you saying I have someone who volunteered to be my…keeper?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy as surprising as I am sure that is Miss Granger volunteered after a long and exhausting few weeks of also being one of the ones to argue on your behalf and the behalf of all your miscreant friends. I dare say if it wasn't for her research and well thought out presentations, the lot of you would already be sitting in cells on the island and I would already be on my way to my vacation in the Bahamas. Now choose!"

Turning to look at her, Hermione watched Malfoy war with himself internally. She knew he had to be thinking that they all planned to misuse and abuse them but she had no way of proving otherwise to him at this very moment. He would decide his own fate and if she was a part of it she would prove him wrong then. She kept her expression open and as honest as she could. She knew some of the disgust at what was happening would be on her face and she hoped he gave her a chance to explain it to him.

"I am not sure if I am going to regret this or not but she has always had her heart in the right place. I choose the keeper program your honor."

She knew her surprise was clear for all to see on her face and as she walked to the front in a sort of numb shock, Hermione was aware that cameras were flashing like crazy again and hoped the accompanying story was not too brutal as they tended to be when talking about her.

"As I have no desire to hear another single reprimand or argument from you today Miss Granger, I ask that you only state a one word answer to the question. Do you understand all the obligations, rules, and requirements as a keeper of the program and will you obey them?"

She knew the fire returned to her eyes as Malfoy swallowed while looking at her.

"Yes…"

She bit her lip to keep from saying more…wanting to get Malfoy out of here as fast as possible. The Auror stepped forward and did what he needed to do and as he cast the last spell, Hermione reached forward and took Malfoy's hand in hers. The warmth and softness of his palm threw her for a moment but gathering her courage she looked up at him.

"Will his wand and belonging be at the sign out desk then?"

"Yes Miss Granger…everything but his wand will be available there."

Turning her head to glare up at them, she had to grit her teeth to try to remain respectful in her tone.

"And where may I ask is his…wand?"

"An unfortunate accident when processing him, it was broken beyond repair. Though if you are unable to provide him with a new wand I assure you the charm on the band keeps him from needing one.

She closed her eyes and turned her head back towards her charge as she counted quietly under her breath. When she reached ten she opened her eyes to see a blank faced Malfoy, though his eyes held curiosity.

"Shall we Malfoy?"

His nod of consent set them on their path and as her anger grew with each step she took, Hermione had to remind herself that Chara Black had promised her she would have her retribution for this travesty in the end.

* * *

After collecting the small bag of belongings they had confiscated when they had arrested Malfoy, Hermione headed for the apparation point in silence, her charge a step back from her and walking just as silently. She hoped her next few moves would be enough to show him that this life was not going to be as awful or constricting as he thought it was so far.

Reaching their destination she reached out and gently took hold of his arm. Looking up into his eyes she waited for him to nod his head before she yanked them through the small tunnel of apparation. Landing with a slight jarring on the stoop of Grimmauld place, Hermione opened the door and ushered him in, closing, locking, and warding the door once she followed him in.

Leading him down the front entry way Hermione turned into the living room to be greeted by her two best friends, Luna and Hannah, and all the Slytherins now bound to them. Allowing Draco a moment to greet his friends, Hermione walked over to hers and with a grateful smile to the two other girls she reached in her beaded bag and pulled out the baseball cap.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your lives to go with us and let them have this moment. Anytime you need to do something, one of us will always be available to take your charge for you."

"As we are here for you as well Hermione. It is a sad day that this is where our Ministry is headed. Even Neville is working to find ways around the rules and get Goyle some more freedom as we go forward."

She gave Hannah a sweet smile and as the Slytherins shuffled in silence across the room she was ready to move forward. Gesturing with the hat, they all walked over to their charges and took up the spot to the right of them.

"We are all about to go on little trip. Before you ask, yes it is within the rules as none of us would willing do anything to bring more harm or suffering to any of you contrary to your beliefs. I am hoping this first trip will help prove that and that you can trust us no matter what are past was like with each other. If you will all please hold a piece of the hat."

Each of her friends reached forward to grasp the hat and with some reluctance the Slytherins did as well...one by one. Each keeper put their hand lightly on their charge just in case and with the activation word spoken they all spun up into the magic of the portkey and were taken from the dreariness of England to the front lawn of a villa in sunny Italy.

The cry of joy that echoed from multiple women had all five Slytherins jerking around. Being so close to him, Hermione knew she was the only one to hear the disbelieving whisper from Draco.

"Mother?"

Forgetting all decorum after such a long separation and the fear of it being forever, all four of the other charges bolted towards their respective mothers, cries for them ringing in different tones as the relief and happiness could not be masked. All except for Draco...instead of moving his eyes turned to Hermione, tears glistening in them.

"How...Why...I don't understand..."

Reaching over she took the arm with the band on it and lifted her wand to it. Murmuring the words under her breath she watched the red turn to a sky blue again and his gasp of pleasure made her smile.

"How...I contacted your mother when I knew we were all going to be taking on the position as your keepers and asked if she could get all of the mothers here so you could see them. I also happen to have a contact in the portkey office that was able to get me a portkey for all of us as the rule states you can't leave the country...alone."

Her smile she knew was devious as she rubbed her thumb over the blue gem before releasing his arm and putting her wand away.

"Why...because none of you deserve the treatment you are getting...not even you Malfoy. None of you had a choice in what side of the war you were on or what you did to stay alive. If it had been my parents on the line I can assure you I would have tried to off that meddling old fool as well."

"You may not understand yet but you will. I have no plans to keep you locked down or under my thumb. I am not and never will be a dictator and if the Ministry thinks we are going to sit back and allow them to get away with this kind of dastardly behavior...they have not been fucking paying attention! That gem will only ever be red at your trial updates and no other time. I will not keep your magic locked down and away from you. I can only imagine that feels like losing an arm or your very soul and I would NEVER do that to any of you."

Looking around she watched his face open more in wonder as he realized every one of his friend's gems were no longer red but the sky blue of his. For the first time in these long months he felt a glimmer of hope well up inside of him.

"Thank you Granger…truly…I will never be able to repay you for this alone."

Looking down at her he felt as odd warmth seem to flicker inside his chest, faint enough that he wasn't sure he was even feeling it. Her smile turned her face from pretty to kind of stunning and he had to blink a few times to clear that thought away.

"How about we start with you going to take a shower and get out of those horrible Ministry issued rags. It is upsetting my fragile Gryffindor mind to see you without all the Malfoy armor on."

Not only could he hear the teasing note in her voice, he could feel it bubble along the magic inside him and he suddenly realized that he could feel what she was feeling. It seemed with freeing his magic through the band, she allowed the connection to go both ways and he was going to be able to read her better now too. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that yet but he let a small chuckle of amusement slip before turning with a nod of his head and walking to his mother with steady steps.

Throwing all decorum to the wayside, his mother embraced him as soon as he was within reach. He felt rather than saw her nod her head to Granger and he felt an answering warmth of pleasure roll across his magic before he was swept up with the rest of the Slytherins and ushered into the house for baths and new clothes. He hoped his mother had planned a meal as well as he was starving from the lack of food the Ministry provided them during their stay. Knowing his mother…she had and it would contain favorite foods for all of them.

* * *

Hermione had gotten back from her impromptu trip only moments before Narcissa Malfoy called for all to join them for dinner. Even after all the turmoil and the exile, she still had the same grace and class as before all the drama but with a little less of a hardness to it. Her smile came easier and was softer, especially when looking at her son and his friends, her words were polished but held a wealth of warmth she had been missing since Hermione had met her. It was amazing to see the beautiful witch allowing herself some comfort and peace now that the war was over and her son was safely back in her arms.

She knew she was not going to be able to leave him here with his mother but she had plans to make sure he was able to come see her as often as he could. She already had that worked in to her apprenticeship with Chara and was happy to know the Barrister happened to have her own villa in Italy. It was going to be a very busy time in her life for the foreseeable future but then again Hermione hated to be idol so it worked out.

The food was delicious and the house elves who served it did not look at all mistreated but were almost as snotty and bossy as Hermione herself. She decided she liked these Malfoy elves and looked forward to learning more about their culture and ways of life if they were so inclined to share it with her. She had learned a while ago that her assumption that all house elves were slaves and mistreated was a complete misunderstanding and had since taken the time to listen and learn from any who would commune with her on the subject.

Once dinner was finished, each Keeper took their charge and the subsequent family member, as she had learned they were not all mothers, to discuss arrangements for future visits, vault access, and so on. Hermione followed Malfoy and his mother into a drawing room further into the villa and as they took their seats she pulled out the black box she had been holding in her bag. Walking over to Malfoy who looked at her in curiosity she handed him the box with a small smile before taking her seat.

As he opened the lid she could feel his shock and surprise followed very quickly by a pain that felt like piercing needles in warm water. It was the oddest sensation and watching his face she saw him fighting back tears before he looked up at her in a mix of confusion and gratitude.

"You…got me a wand?"

"Precisely 10 inches in length, Hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core…reasonably pliant and if my memory serves me correctly, as exact match to the one you lost."

His mouth opened and closed a few times before his mother's soft voice seemed to fill the void his silence had made.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I know in such circumstances to be willing to trust my son with a wand after all the history you have between the two of you is proof of just how pure of heart you were being and still are being when you accepted your role as his keeper. He was right…we will never be able to repay you enough for your kindness and understanding after all that has transpired."

Directing her eyes to Mrs. Malfoy, Hermione could not help taking a deep breath to try to will away the jagged edge of Malfoy's pain filled happiness.

"I assure you Mrs. Malfoy…no repayment is needed. There may have been bad blood between us…no pun intended…but I am more than willing to start with a clean slate if you are. I only want to make sure Malfoy is treated with kindness and allowed his dignity and not be abused while he is dealing with this program. I have every intention, with some help from my future Master, to overturn not only this program but the ruling of the Wizengamot that the children should be held accountable at all. Until then…know he will be safe with me and mine."

"Well then how about we start with you calling me Cissa instead of the stuffy and formal Mrs. Malfoy."

Giving her a genuinely open smile, Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"I'd like that as long as you call me Hermione. Miss Granger makes me feel like I am eleven years old again."

Cissa gave her a soft smile and with a nod the two women in the room came to their first ever true agreement. Hermione could only hope this was a common thing among them. She was startled the very next moment as Malfoy stood and walked quickly to her, pulling her from her to her feet and wrapping her in his arms. Her entire being froze for a brief second out of confusion and shock but as waves of gratitude and happiness poured into her from their connection, Hermione melted against him and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Thank you Granger…"

"You're welcome Malfoy…"


	2. Chapter 2-Rule2-Give Affection Openly

***Walks in huffing and throws chapter at Claw***

***turns and grumbling goes back to cell and continues writing***

* * *

Draco sat staring into the fire. The clock on the wall said it was three in the morning but he felt like it might have been later…or maybe he just hadn't slept enough to feel anything but exhausted.

They had been back at Grimmauld Place for two weeks and during that time he had had plenty of space to do as he pleased within the house and subsequent grounds. Granger had taken him with her several times when she had gone out to go shopping or just wander around so he could get fresh air and not feel like a prisoner. He wasn't sure what he had done or not done to deserve her care but he was coming to almost depend on her warm smile in the morning and the feeling of honest pleasure at seeing him that cascaded through his body from their bond.

They had gotten back from another trip to see his mother just two days ago and the relief he felt in Granger taking the time out of her busy schedule to care about his and his mother's well-being was more than he could have ever asked for. She had sat in the villa library and happily read while he and his mother had used the time to catch up about everything possible.

He knew the others were also making the same efforts to take their charges to see their family and make sure they were out and about. Just last week he had seen Pansy and Weasley leave, her in a brand new beautiful dress, and later that night she had confessed that Weasley, Ronald as she called him, had taken her out to eat at a lovely muggle restaurant he had found and it had been delicious. He wasn't positive but he thought he detected a nauseating spark of interest in her eyes.

Nott and Potter seemed to be hitting it off in an oddly spectacular way as well. They were never far apart and always seemed to have their heads together talking about who knows what anymore. He wasn't going to make any assumptions but he had a feeling in the short few weeks being bound…those two had formed a relationship that was going to end up going beyond Keeper and charge. That thought made him smile even if the idea of Potter always being around made him want to gag.

Thanks to Granger, Blaise was able to come by most of the days of the week and just hang around with him. They tended to play wizarding chess while discussing the businesses that were slowly being looked over to be put back in their hands. It was the first petition the Keepers put in for all of them…control of their family holdings. So far it was just an idea being looked over but he was hopeful…especially with Granger on the war path.

And that is what she seemed to be on now. She had started her apprenticeship under Barrister Black and the first part of her task was to study up on all legal laws and rules regarding their situation and start outlining ideas on how to reverse the decision or knock the Wizengamot back on their heels enough for negotiation. Not only had Barrister Black, just call me Chara, come by and left copies of all the books that would be of use…she had opened her law library up to Granger…which he had come to realize really was like opening the doors to muggle heaven for her.

He had been caught once reading one of the books she had left bookmarked and when he had jumped at her entrance, feeling like he was invading her space, she had just given him a warm smile that was accompanied by that warm feeling in his chest, and explained what she was looking for. She had proceeded to hand him a legal pad of muggle paper, a muggle pen which she had to show him how to use, and told him if he was bored he was more than welcome to help research and make notes for her to review later.

That was how he came to be sitting here now, at three in the morning, staring at the fire. They had been at it all day, Chara offering to add him to her apprenticeship program since he was already doing the work. They had copious notes and theories and ideas that she had taken with her to review over the next few work days and said she would be back to discuss them and see if any fit Granger's ideas for reform and freedom for him and his friends. Blaise had dropped by and just joined right in and he had smiled more than once at the instant connection that Blaise and Granger had been able to make.

Thinking of Granger he looked over to her place on the sofa and realized she had fallen asleep with one leg pulled up under her, the book resting on her thigh. The other leg was stretched out to the coffee table. Her head was back, wild hair limp from the long days of research and lack of care to herself. She took such good care of him that he was suddenly amazed at how such little care she took of herself. He was going to see about changing that…starting right now.

Standing he stretched out his sore muscles before moving over to her. Quietly closing her book and setting it on the table, he cast a light sleeping charm over her to make sure he didn't wake her with his movements. Carefully pulling her leg out from under her, he lifted her easily into his arms. She was so vibrant and ferocious when awake that he never really realized how very tiny she truly was. Holding her against him now he couldn't help but take in the fact she fit perfectly in his hold and barely weighed enough to hinder him. Her head rested gently on his shoulder and he had the sudden urge to kiss her forehead as she slept.

Walking out of the library, he quietly went down the hall to the bedroom she had recently cleaned, organized, and claimed as her new room. His was just down the hall from hers. Weasley was on the floor above with Pansy and Potter and Nott had rooms on the first floor…an expansion Granger had made when they all moved in.

Crossing to her bed he laid her down gently, moving the covers with magic as she snuggled into her pillow. Pulling her trainers off he slid the cover over her and brushed her hair back from her face. A small smile appeared along her lips but the connection between them said she was still sleeping peacefully. Returning the smile knowing she would never see it, he turned and made his way to his own room to try to get some sleep.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, didn't feel like it was very long, when an overwhelming feeling of fear and pain woke him. Sitting up in bed, he clawed at his chest as his heart beat pounded against his rib cage and his lungs panted the air in and out of his mouth in ragged gasps. Looking around he saw nothing amiss in his room and he did not remember having any dream or nightmare before waking. Taking stock of his body and mind, it suddenly became crystal clear that the feeling was not his own but was running along his magic from the bracelet.

Jumping from the bed, he took off at a run, sliding into the wall opposite his bedroom door as he stumbled into the hall. Pushing off with the reflexes he had honed as a seeker and while being held in the Ministry cells, he rushed down the narrow hallway, coming to a halt just outside her door. He could hear her whimpers and soft cries of pain and gripping his wand tightly in his hand, he opened the door as silently as possible to look in.

She was lying on her bed just as he had left her. Only now she was on her back, her arm flung out to the side of her body. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and she was kicking and squirming trying to get them free. Sweat beaded on her forehead and tears streamed out from her closed eyes. Taking the rest of the room in just as quickly he realized she was alone and that she was caught in the throes of a very horrible nightmare.

Entering the room and shutting the door behind him, Draco crossed over to her and not knowing what else to do, he gently called her name.

"Granger…Granger wake up…it's Malfoy."

Her whimper rose slightly to a wail of fear and she jerked her head from side to side as mumbled words tumbled from her lips.

"Please…I don't know anything…we didn't steal anything…it's a fake!"

He could feel the color drain from his face as his head spun in a dizzying manner. He knew exactly where she was now and for the first time since that night…he had a chance to do what he had wanted to do then. Climbing up onto the bed, Draco pulled her up and into his arms. Keeping his touch light so she didn't feel constricted he vanished the sheet so her legs were free and started to hum gently, his face cheek to cheek with hers as he rubbed a soothing hand down her back.

The difference in tone and her freedom seemed to only take a moment to register and she stopped thrashing about. Her body relaxed slightly in his arms before tensing again. Her breathing picked up just a tiny bit before he felt her cheek move.

"Mal…Malfoy?"

Hearing her voice, hoarse and scratchy from her tears and cries, he continued to hold her but let the song he was humming fade to silence.

"I didn't mean to invade your bedroom but you were having a nightmare and I couldn't get you to wake up by just calling your name."

Her body seemed to relax again in his arms and he adjusted his hold so that she was pulled between his legs, her back resting on one and her legs thrown over the other. Her arms came up to wrap around his waist and he tightened his hold as she moved her head under his chin.

"I'm sorry…I fell asleep before I turned the connection on the band down. I'll try not to let it happen again."

Leaning back he looked down at her, her eyes red and puffy from the tears and her embarrassment written on her face in shades of pink and red.

"Does this happen often…the nightmare?"

Tears welled in her eyes again before she could shut them and as the honey of her eyes was hidden behind her thin eyelids he could see the answer in them.

"How often Granger?"

"Every night."

Her words whispered over him and with them came a flood of pain and self-hate like he had never felt before.

"Why didn't you tell someone? Surely one of your friends could have tried to help or gotten you a Dreamless Sleeping Potion or something."

He knew his anger was evident in his voice but he couldn't control it with the loathing that was rolling through him at his own hand in her terror.

"They already know…"

"I have been having them since we escaped your manor that night. Dreamless can be addicting so I only take it when I absolutely have to have a full night's sleep. I normally try to protect you from the feeling but like I said…I must have fallen asleep before I remembered to. How did I get to my room anyway? Last thing I remember I was reading on the sofa in the library."

Trying to rein in his temper, Draco held her a little tighter as he took slow breathes in and out.

"I brought you up here when I realized you had fallen asleep. You don't take good enough care of yourself Granger…you need to do better! You spend all day taking care of Potter and Weasley, and all of us slimy Slytherins but you don't give one moment of thought for yourself. That is going to start changing!"

Pulling back so he could look down at her to deliver the last sentence, he let her see how upset and serious he was.

"Worried about me Malfoy?"

He could hear the teasing note in her voice and knew it was her way of trying to deflect from the moment. Instead of letting her, he decided to turn the tables and play her game the Gryffindor way.

"It's Draco…and yes I'm worried about you Hermione…enough that I am not going to allow this to continue. Since you seem to mother everyone else around you…I am going to have to step in and play the part of the overbearing boyfriend until you get one yourself or start doing things on your own."

Her mouth dropped open in shock at his words before she pulled away enough to sit up straight…even though she stayed sitting between his legs.

"You can't do that…Harry and Ron will get the wrong idea and think we are dating or something and then all hell is going to break lose. You don't really want to deal with all of that just to pretend Malfoy. I'll start doing a better job."

"It's…Draco…say it with me…Drrraaacccoooo."

Her glare made his heart jump but he realized not in fear as she sarcastically repeated his name in the long drawn out version he had just used. Chuckling at that, he nodded his head at her.

"That's a start. And if it is going to be so much of a problem then I won't pretend. As of right now Hermione Granger…you are my Keeper and I am your boyfriend. You take care of me legally and I will take care of you physically and emotionally until you have the time to do it yourself. And as your official boyfriend, I call this conversation to a close as we both are in need of dire sleep."

Maneuvering and adjusting her as she sputtered in outrage, Draco laid her down on her side, spooning up against her from behind as he brought another sheet from the cupboard to fall gently over them. She tried to squirm away from him but he only held her tighter until with a huff she subsided.

"Get used to it Granger. I am as stubborn and pig-headed as you are. We can discuss the logistics of it all in the morning but right now we sleep."

Seeing her start to reach for her wand having turned the bracelet up so the gem was facing the ceiling he grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm back under the covers.

"No more hiding from me either. I couldn't figure out why I felt so empty before I fell asleep…now I know. I have grown very attached to having your emotions running havoc along my magic…no more severing the connection witch. I don't care if you are suffering from pain or fear or totally drowning in giddiness over another boring tome of legal jargon…I want to feel it. Now go to sleep."

She never said a word and he lay there waiting on her to argue or huff or even hex him into oblivion. When she did none of those things he started to relax. Moments later he felt her body melt against the bed and her breathing evened out. His smile was more of a smirk of victory as he nuzzled his nose into her unruly hair and fell back into the dreamless black of sleep.

* * *

The next morning he had woken before her and had slipped out of bed and back to his own room. From that day forward he had done everything he could think of to make sure she was as taken care of as the rest of them were. He started each day by making sure he was out of the shower and ready to go before she woke. He would drag her from her room, towels in hand, and run her a bath…telling her the first few times that if she did not soak and stay put for at least ten minutes before washing that he would start staying in there to keep an eye on her.

Even though she had given him hell about it, he had called for his personal house elves whom it seemed still heeded his summons, and had set them to work cleaning the manor and cooking the meals for the occupants of the house. Pipkin and Mimsy were overly joyful to be working again and a week into it all he had instructed them to sit with Hermione and explain to her the nature of house elf magic and why they served wizards until she understood. That had taken nearly all day but in the end they had given a worthy answer to all of her arguments and questions until she had subsided with a mumbled, 'Okay I may have been wrong' on her departure from the kitchen that afternoon.

He made sure she ate all three meals, going so far as bringing lunch to her in the library and taking whatever book was in her hands out to be replaced with a sandwich or whatever had been made that day. At dinner he forcibly dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen and under the curious eyes of her friends and the smirking eyes of his, he made her sit and eat until she was full.

After which time he would say he needed to desperately go for a walk to get some fresh air and kept up a running conversation about any and everything as he forced her to walk faster than she normally would. It was obvious by the third time that it was for exercise and she had tried to growl at him about it and stomp back to the house only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder. He had walked with her screeching at him all the way to the park, sharing grins with the muggles along the way who found his antics 'adorable' and considered them a 'well-rounded and well-suited couple'.

He always made sure she had tea in the afternoon to help keep her mind focused on her task and he forced her to quit every night at a reasonable time. Some nights she would fall asleep quickly and he would follow suit in his own bed. Some nights he could feel her anxiety fluttering along behind the back of his eyes and he would go and lay down with her, cradling her head on his chest until she dozed off. Other nights he would wake with her fear like a metallic taste on his tongue and he would hold her close as she let out her tears and fell back asleep exhausted in his arms.

No matter how he did what he did to insert himself into her routine in order to take care of her there was always an underlining amusement and gratefulness to her emotions. She might get frustrated or want to argue when it didn't suit her but he could tell that she felt cared for and that no matter what she showed on the surface…she appreciated his efforts.

Coming close to the six month mark he had made peace with the other two of the Golden Trio. Once he had explained, after being cornered by the dunderheads, what he was doing and why…they had not only backed off but had encouraged it and helped him when she was having a particularly argumentative day. It helped that Weasley had announced he and Pansy were dating and a few days later Nott had caused the Golden Boy himself to blush when he had announced that he had corrupted Potter with his big Slytherin snake. Everyone had reacted with yells and bemoaning his lack of decorum but it had all ended in congratulations for the new couple and lots of ribbing later about Slytherin snake…especially towards him and whether or not he had given Granger a healthy dose yet.

Her red cheeks and downcast eyes even as she laughed gave him an incite he had not yet had before and being a nineteen year old man-boy as she liked to call him…his mind started to show him exactly what that might look and feel like if he were to indulge. On those nights he wished he could cut the connection the other way because he could tell by her flushed cheeks and bright eyes the next morning that she was suffering from his rush of lust and desire as much as he was.

The first night the emptiness had returned his curiosity and worry forced him out of his bed and down the hall. Raising his hand to knock he had paused as he heard a whimper that turned into a moan come through the door. Realizing why she had blocked him and frustrated that she had, he went ahead with his knock before opening the door like he normally did.

She had scurried to sit up in bed, cheeks flushed again, trying to get control of the panting, and glared at him and he couldn't help but grin internally. On the outside he wore his mask of worry as he moved across the room and climbed into bed with her without her offering.

"You turned the connection off. I thought you might be upset and need someone to talk to…are you okay?"

He could feel the tension radiating off of her in waves and with a sigh she grabbed her wand and took the block away.

"I'm fine…just wanted a little privacy for a bit. Sharing ones insides all the time gets overwhelming is all."

Giving her a wounded look, one he did not feel in the least, he conjured the famous Malfoy pout that he knew every girl in the world caved to before dropping his head so his hair fell over the side of his face and his eyes.

"Sorry Granger…didn't mean to be such an emotional burden for you."

Her hand on his arm was warm and soft and her sigh was even more pronounced but he felt her forcibly shove her own desire and want to the back of her mind as she pulled him down with her, letting his head rest on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You are not a burden Malfoy. It was more emotions I was trying to handle on my end."

His head was in just the right spot that with a little shift his lips would brush over her nipples which were still slightly peaked from her obvious self-pleasuring. Making the shift, he burrowed in like he normally did…just another day in the Potter house before speaking.

"Is it…anything I can help with?"

He made sure to draw out his words, his lips brushing and teasing her peak with each letter uttered. He felt her hips tense and her hands still in his hair. A shiver ran down her body and he was pretty sure he heard her teeth clench as she probably tried to keep from moaning.

"You know anything you need I am more than happy to provide…Hermione. All you have to do is ask."

Losing a bit of the hold on his own control, Draco could hear the husky note in his voice as he felt the pebble under his mouth get harder just as the other one he was watching pushed up against her shirt as well. Her need was a bright flame slowly burning a path up his magical lines and he shifted his hips just enough to make sure his own need did not touch her just yet. He wanted her to ask for it…ask for him. No one had ever asked for him in such a primal moment and he couldn't explain why but he wanted the great Hermione Granger to be the one to do just that.

Of course being the great Hermione Granger, he was to be disappointed that night and many others to come. She always managed to shut her desire down in the end and as the weeks passed into months his own frustration grew into a living breathing monster of a thing. One he decided the night before his 'update' hearing he was going to get control of once more.

Lying in bed on his own he stripped down to nothing and not needing to think up an appropriate fantasy to get him going, he closed his eyes and brought the little Gryffindor up in his mind. Just a few days ago she had walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, her hair dripping water off its heavy ringlets to roll slowly down her golden skin. Her eyes had been bright with wakefulness and though she had blushed slightly, she had moved around him and towards her bedroom without much hesitation. He had purposefully not moved an inch and she had had to brush past him, turning her back to him as she did and in doing so her lush little pert ass had rubbed along his thigh.

It had taken all of his considerable Slytherin reserve and control not to shove her against the wall and bury himself hilt deep into her over and over until he had her clawing for release as his balls tightened and spilled his seed into her. He knew the thought had been a potent one because she had stumbled at her door face and grabbed the frame to keep on her feet. Her eyes had been wide as she had looked back and met his. He had not bothered to hide his lust but had let it burn unchecked in his stormy grey eyes. Her breath had hitched and he had felt a flare of returned desire before she had bolted into her room and slammed the door.

Letting his mind go back to the moment she had walked past him, Draco let the fantasy take hold just as he wrapped his hand around his thickening cock and stroked. As he pushed her up against the wall he squeezed his hand around the base of his cock. As he ripped the towel off of her and pulled his aching length out of his trousers he stroked to the head of his cock. As he buried himself inside of her, slamming deep until his balls slapped against her ass he stroked back down. Keeping with the rhythm in his head, his imaginary cock sliding in and out of Hermione's wet channel as she cried out and begged with her face against the wall, Draco stroked his length, his breathes coming in shorter and shorter pants as pleasure climbed up his spine.

In his head Hermione was moaning right along with him, her tight quim contracting around him as he took his pleasure in brutal strokes from her. Gripping her arms above her head as she slid them there for a moment to try to gain some purchase, he took her faster and rougher, letting his pent up frustration show in the sound of skin slapping skin. Her cries turned to keening wails in his head as her pleasure mounted with his. Just as she came in his mind, her body pulsing and squeezes his, he flexed his hand and grunted, his seed rushing up and out of his cock to coat his chest and stomach. His groan turned into a moan of her name and as the last of his release spurted across his stomach his bedroom door opened and he came face to face with the very witch who was tormenting his every waking minute.

Her cheeks were flushed and her breaths were rapidly sawing in and out from between her lips. Her hair was sparking with unsuppressed magic and her pert little nipples were hard pebbles under her Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. He didn't care whose name was on the back of it, he wanted it off of her right now and on his floor.

Waving his hand to clean the mess up he had made along his body he rolled with a fluid grace born from years of aristocratic training to his feet and stalked towards her with purpose shining from his eyes.

"If you don't want this Hermione…run! Otherwise I am going to take you right now…tonight…and if I do there is no turning back…you are mine!"

Her pulse thudded at her throat hard enough that he watched it happen. Her hands gripped the door frame as if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

"It's the bracelets…you know that right? It's the back and forth of the bound they forced on you."

"Being able to sense the person you are inside and how you feel is the bracelets. Wanting to claim the person I have gotten to know on a visceral level…that is all my own Hermione."

He was only a few more steps away from her and his hands itched to close the distance and grab hold of her.

"Last chance witch…stay or go…"

He didn't pause in his stride but continued forward and as he got within reach he heard her take one last shuttering breath before he stole her air from her. Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her up into his arms, his lips finding hers just as her legs wrapped around his waist for balance. He kissed her with all of the raging lust running wild in his body and along his magic. He knew part of it was hers and needing to satisfy that desire, he turned with her in his arms and kicked his bedroom door closed. He didn't care if the entire world burned to cinders today…the only thing that mattered anymore was the little muggleborn witch in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3-Rule3-Do Not Run if Cornered

**Hello lovelies!**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I wanted to get it posted for Claw to enjoy. This is not going to be a very drawn out story so the conclusion will be soon with a time jump of course. Wanted to remind people so no one is surprised lol.**

**Warnings: As I left the chapter where I did you should all know...lemons...smut...smexy Dramione time ahead! Enjoy!**

**Always**

**Dash**

* * *

She hadn't run…that was all the permission in his mind that he needed. As he reached his bed, his thighs bumping the mattress and halting his progress, he lifted and tossed Hermione from around his waist and to the bed. Following her and not giving her a moment to protest his handling of her, he crawled up the bed and set his mouth upon her, sucking her clit through her knickers.

Her mouth formed a surprised 'O' as she arched off the bed with a keen of pure delight. The voice in the back of his mind was telling him to slow down and savor the moment but his patience had run from thin to non-existent over the past few weeks. There would be no slow or savoring tonight. He planned to gorge on his feast with pure and simple gluttony until he was sick from it.

Sliding his fingers into the sides of her knickers he pulled, ripping the fabric into two pieces and pulling both away from her body. Hermione started to sit up, her eyes indignant at his destruction of her expensive lingerie but didn't get a chance to do more than cry out as her eyes rolled back. He attached himself to her clit again, no barrier in the way, and ran his tongue in patterns of long strokes up and down and then hard circles before sucking on it and flicking his tongue right at the sensitive end.

Holding her legs open as she started to close them around his head, he didn't relent on her little bud until she came apart for him, her screams going silent as she ran out of air, his sucking becoming too much for her to bear. Ignoring her squirming and pleading for him to let go, Draco drove on, licking and sucking as he inserted first one and then two fingers into her wet and quivering quim. Turning his hand so it was palm up, he quirked his fingers in a 'come hither' motion against her front wall and within moments she was bucking and shaking under his hands and mouth.

Using his other arm he held her down across the waist, his face buried so completely in between her legs that he didn't even bother to try to look around or see what he was doing. Her taste was like nectar on his tongue and leaving her clit for a second he pushed his tongue inside her where his fingers were working her to a frenzy and licked her warm cream out. He moaned at the taste of her from inside and felt his cock start to harden again.

Returning to her clit, he kissed all around it before taking the little bud back into his mouth and with her pleas and cries ringing in his ears he continued his ministrations. Her hands burrowed into his hair and he wasn't sure if she was trying to push him away or pull him in deeper. Though a moment later it didn't matter as all of her muscles clenched and tightened and with a moan that changed to a wail she came again, her orgasm so powerful that her body flooded his hand and soaked the bed with her liquid release.

Male pride soared through him as she convulsed around his fingers and under his arm. Pulling out and away, Draco crawled up her body and slid into her just as he covered her mouth with his. Her gasp of pleasured pain drifted into his mouth as he dipped his tongue into the moist crevice and tempted hers to come out and play. As she met him caress for caress he lifted his hips away from her and slide back into her.

The feeling was too much to bear silently and a groan slipped from his mouth and into hers to collide with one of her own.

"It's…I'm so sensitive Draco…please…just…"

Stopping with his cock buried to the root inside her, Draco continued to kiss her with all the pent up frustration and passion she had built in him. His hands roamed up her sides, pulling the shirt over her body until he could pull it off and throw it to the floor. Bending his head and sliding down her body just slightly he took one of her hardened peaks into his mouth. He knew by the way she shifted under him that the pleasure was going straight to her core and he licked and rolled and sucked first one and then the other until her panting moans were accompanied by her hips rolling up to meet his body.

The moment he knew she was okay to undulate on her own, he let her nipple go with a resounding pop and shifted so he was buried fully inside her again and face to face with her. Sliding his hands up her arms he pulled them up until her hands were right beside her head. Locking his fingers through hers so that they were connected from their hands to their eyes to their bodies, he began to move again. His strokes were long and powerful, each one ending with him as close against her as he could get and her body jolting upward from the impact.

Her eyes, which had become the color he associated with joy and warmth, were shining with desire and affection, just as he knew his were and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Even as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers he kept his eyes open and on hers, his strokes making her eyes start to drift closed only to have her snap them back open to keep looking at him. Hermione lifted her legs from the bed and wrapped them around his back, her feet resting along the base of his spine and his resolve melted.

Leaning down, releasing her hands so he could wrap his arms fully around her and hold her to him, Draco rolled and pumped his hips and his lips met hers again. His tongue battled with hers at the same tempo that his hips pistoned in and out of her and their moans mingled together. She wrapped her arms around his body, one hand gripping his feather soft hair as the other dragged nails down his back in pleasure.

Losing himself in her kiss and her body, Draco stroked his length in and out of her body until every nerve ending was on fire with the need to find his release. Canting his hips just right so that his pelvis would bump her clit with every thrust he took them from a rolling caress to a pounding pace, his balls slapping against her ass every time he thrust forward. He never pulled his mouth from hers as he ate her sweet cries with the same relish and delight he had eaten her pussy.

Her body tightened in the most painfully pleasurable way possible around his steel and with a cry that broke their kiss, her head thrown back as he held her to him, she found her release for a third time, the sound of it so primal that Draco lost his own control and emptied his seed into her as his hips frantically pumped into her over and over again. Calling her name as the last spurt flew from his body and rocketed another wave of pleasure up his spine he stayed buried inside her, his lips finding hers again as the sweat rolled down their skin.

Propping himself up on his forearms he brushed her hair from her face and lost himself in her mouth. He could feel her pleasure ebbing away to a feeling of utter contentment and a warm sleepiness and without any prompting he rolled over and pulled her with him so they were cuddled together. Using a bit of magic he pulled the covers up over them, his lips never leaving hers as she signed against his mouth. The kiss turned sweet and lazy until with one final brush of their lips he settled in wrapped around her, his nose buried in her hair, and let his mind drift off to sleep, content in the knowledge that she was right there in his arms.

* * *

He woke to her shifting out of his arms and crawling over his body towards the door. Grabbing her before she could escape, her nervous anxiety beating along his magic from the bracelet, he pulled her back under him as she squeaked in surprise.

"We are going to pretend that you were just trying to quietly sneak to the loo and that you planned to return right after and that you were not trying to run away and hide in your room in fear and worry. I'm going to let you up and you are going to do exactly that and come right back Granger…or I will come find you…n'est pas?"

Her eyes were wide in her face and she looked like she would bolt at any time but as he continued to speak she seemed to relax under him.

"What does n'est pas mean?"

His grin was immediate. Even in her worry she couldn't help wanting to know everything that she didn't. Merlin she was fucking adorable.

"It means 'isn't that so' or in more modern terms 'correct'. It's French and yes I speak some French though since I have not been around it in a long time my fluency has taken a massive hit. You have to speak it frequently or the language will sadly leave your mind and I have not spoken French with anyone in roughly six years."

Looking down at her as he speaks, his hips cradled between her thighs with only a thin sheet separating their bodies, he can feel himself growing hard again but being a gentleman he slides down so he is not resting against her center and continues to talk to her.

"Do you need the loo or can we talk about why you were just about to try to sneak out like this had been a badly planned one night stand?"

Shifting her eyes away from him and back, Hermione bit her lip before seeming to gather the courage to talk to him.

"I feel like…like I caused this to happen. If I had cut the emotional sharing off then you would not have gotten flooded with my inability to control my hormonal responses to you being near and you would not have been affected by it. I feel almost like I drugged you or something with my own emotions and now you feel like you want me when we both know you really don't and never would."

Not letting her get any farther, Draco silenced her with his finger on her lips. He looked into her eyes for a moment to see the sincerity there before making his mind up.

"Let's get one thing straight woman. I'm a Malfoy…we never do anything we do not want to do unless it happens to involved the threat of death. Seeing that you would not have Avada'd me if I had ignored your feelings on the matter, this was not your doing alone."

Sitting up and pulling her with him, he couldn't help but grin as she held the covers to her chest even as he let them pool back on the bed which left him completely exposed. He watched her eyes travel down his well-defined chest and abs before they widen as she got her first look at his cock, which happened to be standing very much at attention at the moment.

"I also assure you that you did not put the fantasy I was focusing on last night when I was in here pleasuring myself in my head…that was all mine Granger."

At his voice her head snapped back up to look at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks tinting pink. A very unladylike snort left her as he said her name and he tilted his head to the side as she shook her own head, mumbling to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

"He is sitting naked on his bed with his bits just all out there to see after having spent the night sleeping with me and having fucked me completely stupid and he stills calls me Granger…."

The sigh that she let out sounded so put upon that he lost the battle with his own laughter and let it crawl up his throat and out as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Naked and apparently thoroughly shagged the girl mindless and she gets stuck on the name I call her…Salazar help me."

Looking at the ceiling as he spoke, Draco couldn't help but be completely amused at the way this morning was turning out. Of course did he really have any expectation of the morning after when it came to Hermione Granger…no…no he did not.

"Don't think the muggle hating wizard of your house is going to help you with the muggleborn issue in your bed Malfoy."

Her giggle made him chuckle again as he scooted closer to her and pulled her against him. She tensed only for a moment before relaxing again him.

"He wouldn't really be able to assist anyway Granger…I don't see it as an issue. More like a very fortuitous break on my end princess. After everything I have done and said to you and your friends…to have you here in my arms and not still hating me…only the gods themselves could have seen that coming."

She giggled again before lifting her head to give him a soft kiss along his chin. One kiss turned into a series of them that she placed along one side of his jaw line and up to the base of his ear. Her tongue darted out and flicked his ear lobe before pulling it into her mouth, causing him to groan deep in his chest.

"And if you want to talk this out first and not end up with me buried inside you again without discussing it…you should stop that right now."

Her breath fanned his hair at the base of his neck as she licked up the shell of his ear, her body straining against his as she pushed up to reach. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Draco lowered his head more so she could reach easier and wrapped his arms around her until he had both of her round breasts resting in the palms of his hands.

Letting her explore his skin with her tongue and lips and teeth he caressed her gently, massaging her breasts before rolling her pebbling nipples between his fingers, dragging them between the length of his longest two fingers and then cupping her fully again. He kept his touch gentle and sweet, driving her slowly to arousal and enjoying the way she melted against him as she moved his head so she could kiss and suck and lick the other side of his neck and ear.

Sliding one hand down along her side and over one thigh he rubbed his fingers through the tight curls at the apex of her legs before delving between her slit and collecting the gathering liquid on his fingers. Circling up to her bundles of nerves he continued to roll and pinch one nipple gently as he applied just enough pressure to her clit to send her desire soaring further but still not enough to push her over the edge.

He could tell the pleasure started to balance on a knife's edge of good and frustration as her need radiated inside him from their connection. Giving in to that insistent pulsing, Draco moved up to his knees, pulling her up to her knees with him and turning her so that her back was against his chest. Holding her weight in his arms he let her lean forward just enough that they could both cant their hips to the right angle for him to slide smoothly into her.

The matching sighed moans that came from them made Draco's need to rush float away from him. Pulling her up against him again, her head tilted back to lay on his shoulder so he could languidly feast at her mouth as they moved together, he slowly pumped his hips up as she rolled hers back against him. The gentle pleasure was a completely different feeling from the night before and with one hand against her waist, his fingers playing gently with her curls and clit, and the other wrapped around her chest holding her to him, he let every other thought go and focused his entire being on the angel he held in his arms.

Leaning down to brush his lips against each of her eye lids, her nose, and finally her mouth, he spoke the words that were bubbling up from his very soul.

"This could never be forced or manufactured Hermione. You can feel it just as much as I can. I want you in my arms because I want you…not because of the bond."

Kissing her deeper and letting her feel his want for her in every caress of his hands and tongue and cock, he can't help but nibble her lower lip before and speaking once more.

"You may have distracted me for the moment…but we will talk about this today."

Letting go of the rest of his logic, Draco let the rolling waves of pleasure coming through their bond heighten his own and lost himself in her body once more.


	4. Chapter 4-Rule4-Expect Overwhelming Love

**Well my lovelies...**

**We have come to the end. This had been planned as a one shot but it ended up taking on a life of its own as a lot of my fics do and going beyond my original plans. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I am working on a much longer Dramione on my own personal profile, TempestEDashon, but I promised no more posting long fics until they are done or close to being done. I do not want to end up being an author that lets people down by not finishing a story. **

**Always**

**~Tempest (Dash)**

* * *

Draco leaned back in the warm sandalwood scented water and closed his eyes. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his feet were brushing up against Hermione's. After they had spent the pent up desire they had created, both of them had been a sweaty mess. Asking if she trusted him and getting a look of annoyance before she nodded, he had pooled his magic together and apparated them directly into his en suite bathroom at Malfoy Manor.

Her shock had lasted only as long as it took her to take in the black and white marble walls and floor and the extra-long claw foot bathtub gleaming like obsidian in the center of the room for her shock to turn to appreciation and awe. He had started the water running with his wand and as the tub filled he had gently lifted her and placed her at one end and taken his spot at the other.

Now they were perfectly clean and on their second fill of water as the last had been milky white from the soap and cleaning they had done. Though his tub kept the water at the temperature you wanted it until you were done, it was not charmed to clean the water once you had bathed…something he would remedy now that the charm was available.

Opening his eyes in tiny slits and looking across the tub at the sexy witch currently relaxing in his tub, he can't help but smirk and he knew the smug feeling registered on her end when she raised an eyebrow and her head to look at him at the same time.

"If you could be anymore smug and obnoxious about this Malfoy I think you'd turn into Lockhart."

Insulted slightly he splashed water at her face, watching as she closed her eyes but her mouth stayed open in a how dare you shocked manner. His laughter died as she splashed him back and the water went down the wrong way. Coughing he glared at her as she curled in on herself laughing. Reaching across the tub he grabbed her foot and yanked her off balance, her screech echoing off the walls just as she went under the water.

Hermione came up coughing and sputtering as well before throwing herself against him laughing and settled on his lap.

"Okay all annoying ferret emotions and insults aside…what do we do now?"

Resting his arms around her and his hands along the curve of her butt, Draco looked up at her, giving his head a shake to the side to get his hair out of his eyes.

"I guess that depends on you Granger. I meant what I said before this all started last night. If you didn't run you were mine. I was talking with my lust ruling every part of my brain but the sentiment was the same for me."

Running his hands slowly up and down her back, he leaned back against the tub as he let his eyes roam over her face and body.

"I know it's only been a small amount of time but I like waking up next to you and hearing you laugh and talking to you about…everything. I like how warm you feel against my magic and how kind your heart really is behind all that bossiness you throw around. I don't know a whole lot about what it should feel like Hermione but I'm pretty sure I am falling very quickly in love with you and I don't want anyone else in my arms but you."

Her smile froze as her eyes widened in shock. The motion of his hands stopped as he hung his head, realizing his mistake. The pain of knowing he had just screwed it all up tore through him and with that feeling coming through the bond her arms wrapped around his neck as she laid her body against his.

"Whatever you just thought you can disregard it right now Malfoy! You caught me off guard is all. I'm used to relying on my logic which plays very little role in emotions and I agree that was my thought all week…this is too fast. I also agree with the other part…"

Her hand swept down his face in a gentle caress before stopping under his chin to lift his head. She waited until he lifted his eyes to meet hers before she spoke again.

"I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you too. Now I guess I am going to have to learn how to live with ferrets after all."

Her soft smile brightened as the joy of her humorous confession poured into him and filled him to the brim. With a laugh born of relief and gratitude he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, the smile on their faces causing them to bump teeth a few times during. Pulling back, his eyes shining with affection he gave her a heart stopping grin that made her toes curl.

"Is it too early to ask you to marry me?"

Her laugh, he imagined, was as magical as the fae and as her laughing face looked back down at him he was pretty sure he would never regret giving his heart away to a Gryffindor…well this Gryffindor at least.

"Might be a smidge too early for that Malfoy…let's just give it some time before you go pulling your archaic ideals out of the box and tying me down as the perfect little young bride yeah?"

He joined in her laughter as she settled against him. He had a feeling this would be commonplace in his life soon and yet he swore never to take for granted what life had unwittingly handed him when it thought to punish him instead.

* * *

"After much deliberation on behalf of this court and the entirety of the Wizengamot, I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic do hear by rescind the punishment handed down at the original trial hearing of each one of you. As of today you are all free citizens again and your records will be cleared of any and all charges brought against you. I hope you use this second chance to build a better tomorrow for our children as we move forward."

The room erupted into many different responses. Some were cheers of happiness as people hugged and clapped and tears of joy feel from their eyes. Others were cries of anger, fists banging on the chairs they sat in, words of hate spewing from their lips. Only a hand full sat quietly…absorbing the verdict with shock and dawning realization that they were free.

Hermione took Draco's hand in hers, her eyes on his face as he let it all sink in. Chara was beside them, quietly gathering her things with a smile on her face that belied her calm demeanor. Goyle sat behind them, his face in his hands as he let his relief fall in tears down his face. Pansy wasn't much calmer as she cuddled into Ron and held onto him as if he were the only solid rock in a hurricane. Theo and Harry were grinning wildly at each other before looking over only to grin more as Luna and Blaise made out right there in front of everyone. But Hermione only had eyes for Draco.

It had been a hard three years of fighting. Every day they had researched and learned more magical law from Chara until she swore she would bleed rules and laws from her veins. Twice the courts had tried to take their chargers and hand them to other people with the excuse that they were not being punished enough. Both times Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone after the Ministry themselves and the public had rallied behind their heroes.

The turning point had been six months ago when they were coming in for a routine check in with the Wizengamot. Hermione had had to block Draco's magic using the bracelet as was expected. Coming through the Ministry halls they had been ambushed by three masked assailants. Hermione had managed to fend them off long enough to get Draco's magic unbound but had taken a nasty curse to her back when she had turned to cast the charm to release him. He had saved her life and his own and they had been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment.

She now had a brand new scar that had taken almost a month to heal fully and she had been present when the three…Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Cormac McLaggen had been brought in and charged with magical assault and attempted murder of a keeper and her charge. Though she had been shocked and then pissed off, in the end she couldn't help but thank them mentally. Their attack had finally brought about the trial they were now sitting at…the one that set them all free.

As Draco finally met her eyes, his mind swimming back into his eyes from wherever in his head he has been, his smile bloomed like the sun breaking from the clouds. Without care or thought he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her hair as he took a deep breath. She wrapped her hands around him as he squeezed almost too hard, gently petting his hair as he shook against her.

Letting her go he dropped to one knee right in front of the entire room. Flashes went off as the press went wild at the display. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a ring box, popping it open to reveal a ruby cut into a square surrounded by diamond cut smaller emeralds all held in a platinum band. The ring blurred as her eyes filled with tears. Blinking to clear her eyes she looked up to see his proud but nervous face.

"Hermione…we started off so very badly because I was too naïve and weak to fight what I had been taught and to look for myself at the brilliance that was you. I am no longer that scared little boy but a man who is in awe of the witch before him. I love you with everything that I am and I will continue to love you even after the last star in the sky burns out. I would be not only honored but privileged if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

She could feel the eyes of her friends on them and as she looked up Ron was grinning with his arm around Pansy and Harry and Nott were leaning forward with their heads together looking like a couple of loons. Even Luna and Blaise had paused in their very public display to watch. Shifting her eyes back to Draco, she sat up straight in her chair, her face turning haughty as she looked down at him.

"Well you were such a little brat when you were little and there was that time in third year that I had to remind you that you were in fact NOT untouchable."

His face starting to drop a little she couldn't help but lose her act and laugh out loud.

"Of course I will marry you, you sodden dunderhead. I love you!"

The joy that split his face into that wide grin was something she knew she would never forget for the rest of her life. Her friends all cheered and clapped as he stood, pulling her with him and twirling her around in his arms. Setting her on her feet he kissed her until her head spun from it all. Pulling back he lifted her hand and slid the ring down her finger, a rush rolling along her skin as it magical resized to fit her perfectly.

A throat cleared and both of them looked up to see an Auror standing there…wand out and pointed to the floor.

"I just need to take off the bracelets and then you can go back to…that…"

Draco frowned and looked over at Hermione.

"I know baby…I know what you are thinking but they have to come off. If anyone was ever able to break the keeper part of the enchantment they could take over and cut you from your magic. I don't ever want you to be that vulnerable again. I promise I will find a way to get it back."

With a nod, Draco held up his arm and a few spells later the bracelet fell off, the gem black as night again. Hermione watched as hers was taken off as well and without it she felt a little naked. Rubbing her wrist she caught a glimpse of her ring again and could do nothing but smile. As soon as the Auror turned to walk away her smile was captured by her fiancé's lips again and she let him kiss her slowly, rolling her tongue against his as her body heated from his attention.

After many congratulations and even some willing pictures given to the press of all of them together, Hermione and Draco hurried through the Ministry to the apparation spot and spun away in each other arms. Landing on the stoop of Grimmauld place they rushed inside, hand in hand, laughing as they went. On the stairs up Draco stopped to press her against the wall and take her mouth with a fever of lust riding him hard. Unbuttoning her nice suit jacket, he peeled it from her shoulders and laid it over the banister before he palmed a breast in each hand and ground his hips into her, his length sliding deliciously against her stomach.

"I need to be inside you Hermione. Fuck I have to have you right now."

Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, he turned and started up the stairs again, his mouth leaving trails of fire along her neck causing her to mewl with need. Getting to the second landing he stumbled into the wall, pressing her against it harder as he rubbed his cock against her core causing her to grow wetter.

Pushing him back and dropping her legs she grasped the front of his shirt in the center, sliding her fingers through the space and pulled, buttons flying in all directions and bouncing along the floor as she shoved it from his shoulders and ran her tongue and lips down his chest, circling one small brown nipple before nibbling it with her teeth. His hiss of pleasure set her core throbbing and as he fought with the buttons on his wrists to get the shirt off completely she licked her way down his stomach until she could rub her face along his length through his trousers.

"Fuck Hermione…."

His movements stalled for a moment as she let her moist mouth close over the head of his cloth covered cock. With a squeeze of her lips she hummed and let the vibrations roll along his length. The action sent him over the edge and with barely suppressed violence he lifted her off her knees and into his arms, staggering into the closest bedroom and tossing her on the bed. She lost track of how their clothes came off from there but he was suddenly buried so deep inside her that she knew she would feel him there for eternity.

His strokes were sure and strong, caressing every nerve of pleasure inside her body and out, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy as she came apart around him. He never slowed but continued his brutal pace even as the words he spoke turned tender.

"Salazar you feel so good love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms. Say you'll marry me tomorrow Hermione. Please…I can't wait another day for you to my wife. We can plan a big wedding for everyone else as but please don't make me wait that long to be yours."

His words and his desperation pushed her into another release and as her orgasm raced through her she screamed yes over and over before wailing his name to the ceiling. He followed her into the oblivion of pleasure on the second time and as they lay there panting, arms wrapped around each other, she couldn't help but give a lazy smile in awe of how very different life was now that Draco Malfoy was in it. She had no idea what either of them planned to do beyond get married but she was pretty sure it would never be boring.


	5. Update

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**Just wanted to drop a line and let you all know what is going on. No the coven did not break up or anything. We are still going strong lol. I have figured out that I am so busy with all the things I do that I do not put my all into logging on to a second account like I should. I loved this idea but I miss getting emails when a review or PM comes in for me and I don't get back to you guys fast enough.**

**So I decided I would be moving all my stories to my account so that I can get the emails and as I update I will know right away if anyone asks me a questions I need to answer.**

**You can find the stories and re-follow/favorite them on my personal profile:**

_TempestEDashon_

**I have plans to add a sequel/epilogue to pretty much all of these as I have been asked for them multiple times. I am almost done with one of them already. I hope to see you all back on my personal profile and look forward to your comments on the updates as they come.**

**Always**

**Tempest (aka Dash)**


End file.
